


Jail Time Rock

by Loopylulu258



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aggre(g/vation AU, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I dont know a lot about prisons tho, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Nurse!Reader, Prison, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Welp AU Time!, all of em love ya, for the story sake, might add more skeles if wanted, might deviate from original material, prison!skeltons, so its going to be dramatised, will tag as I go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopylulu258/pseuds/Loopylulu258
Summary: After years at school to become a nurse you finally got yourself a job at Mt Ebott Prison as a nurse. You knew it would defiantly be exciting but had no idea how much this job would change your life.Sans your main reason for being there, with low HP the prison provides weekly check ups with him and slowly he worms his way into your heart.Red the dangerous but charming gang member who rules over the prison courtyard, but still makes sure to throw a sly smile and wink your way.And skull. Not much is known about skull, and most of the staff avoid him out of fear but not you.This is an AU made by Llama_Goddess for their story Aggre(g/v)ation (Its really good please check it out!) They gave me permission to write it up as a full story so I will try my hardest to continue it!
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans(Horrortale)/Reader, UF!sans/Reader, ht!sans/reader
Comments: 194
Kudos: 856





	1. New Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aggre(g/v)ation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229902) by [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess). 



> Here we go all! New work and hopefully you all like it! I would love to know what you all think in the comments of the first chapter!

“ID Please.” The flat voice pulled your attention from the obviously fascinating patch on the floor, and you hastily pulled the retractable ID from your pocket. 

“Here! Sorry, first day,” you offered a small smile and a nervous chuckle which slowly faded away as the lady met your face with an unimpressed look before scanning the ID and looking at the computer that sat in front of her. Instantly feeling slightly off put with the silence you took a moment to scan around the room, it was early enough that it was still quiet in the office despite in the main compound you could hear the tell tale muffled shouts that told you that a lot of the prisoners were awake. Absentmindedly you tugged a stray thread that was hanging from your scrubs rocking on your feet, just as the silence had become unbearable before you could turn your head to try and stroked up conversation again the lady shoved a brown envelope at you.

“Everything you need is in there.” and with that riveting end to the conversation she span around to focus her attention on the breakfast TV playing at the back of the office. For a moment you just stood there your eyebrows creased slightly before you took the envelope from the table. 

“Thank you?” you muttered with slight hesitation before walking over towards the green metal chairs that had obviously seen better days. Opening up the envelope to see what the lady had given you. Inside was a folded letter addressed to you and a key card. 

_Dear Y/N L/N_

_In your welcome pack you will find a key card, this will allow you access to predetermined stations and will also act as a key to accommodation here at Mt Ebott Prison. If you lose this, report to security immediately as this is a security risk._

As you read this you made sure to attach the key card to your collection of cards that sat on your retractable key chain just to make sure. As you did you were filled with a strange feeling that made your chest feel awfully warm as you smiled down at your face next to the MT Ebott Prison logo with the words “ Correctional Nurse” underneath.

It hadn’t been long ago that you had moved to Mt Ebott to move in with your parents after an unfortunate situation but after a while you found yourself starting to get slightly stir crazy, and immediately began searching for a job. You were even more delighted to find a job that wouldn’t put your nursing education to waste and had immediately signed up. It also included on site accomodation which meant that you saved money on transport and rent. Your parents had insisted that you could stay, your mother especially, but you had fought back with determination. The prison wasn’t too far out from the main town, being situated at the base of the mountain, so it wasn’t like you were far away, and it would feel good to you to know you were helping people. Eventually your mother had run out of defenses of what to say and so had let you go, not of course without a hug a gentle whisper to stay safe. 

Shaking your head to quickly rid them of those memories you glanced back at the paper. Luckily it was just going over the rules that had been laid before you when you had applied for the job, so you will admit you glanced over those, and just a general map of where you had to go. 

Taking a deep breath you stood, making sure to pocket the letter tucking it away safely before walking through the metal detector, pausing of course for that constant but unnecessary worry that you’ll be carrying something you shouldn't be. Once through you took your key card, and let yourself through the staff corridor hoping to go and find your new office and work space. 

As you walked through the halls, you managed to get your first glance at the actual courtyard, due to the time of day there wasn’t many prisoners out and about but there was the occasional person. For a moment, you halted your work as you scanned the area watching as the heavily scarred seahorse monster lifting weights at the side along with a few humans egging them on. Its funny. You thought with a bitter smile. That the way to get a lot of monsters and humans together was locking them away. Groups of people were starting to swarm out now, and you watched them carefully, there were some that stuck together in large groups looking around and others that went to a certain point and sat there themselves. 

Just as you were about to leave and continue on, you felt a shiver rush down your spine causing you to clutch your arm slightly. Instantly you scanned the courtyard again, hating the feeling of being watched, and you nearly missed the source of the discomfort. Lounging just inside of the exit to the courtyard appeared to be a skeleton monster...just. Staring. At you. Letting out a small squeak you quickly broke eye contact and ducked just out of view of the window behind a pillar. Clutching your scrubs at your chest you took deep breaths to slow the sudden racing in your heart. It wasn’t the sight of a skeleton, as a nurse student you had seen plenty of them before and you had definitely seen the cooking show run by the magical skeleton. There was just something about this skeleton in particular, maybe it was the way glowing red eyes were instantly zeroed in on yours. Shaking your head you quickly pushed the thoughts away, there were going a lot of prisoners here it wasn’t something you could get freaked out over. Taking a few more calming breaths, you straightened yourself out and continued to walk towards your office, still feeling the watchful eyes but refusing to give in to the fear you pushed onward. 

Luckily, you had sent your stuff forwards in advance so a few of your personal items were already set up in the room, but the place was set up ready to see anyone, human and monster. There was a jar of monster candy on the desk, and you had to strongly resist the urge to try some there was something about the round colorful candy that was just begging you to have it, but you were on the clock now and definitely a professional so you pushed the thought away. There was a knock on the door and you jumped slightly not expecting it, but quickly composed yourself. 

“Come in.” 

“Uh, doc aren’t you supposed to say who's there?” The voice at the door answered, leaving you more confused than before. Instead of answering, you walked towards the door and pulled it open, only to come face to face with yet another magical skeleton. Whereas the one you had seen before had you feeling slightly afraid, there was no ounce of fear when you looked at the one in front of you. He stood at slightly taller than you, and his skull seemed to have a permanent lazy grin, and talking of his skull despite the ones you had seen before it was more rounder and seemed more comical in structure. You realised that you were staring and quickly dragged your eyes away from his face with a slight red dusting your cheeks. On the pocket of his jumpsuit it had some numbers and then Sans. Your eyes widened as you recognised the name, from the folders you had read as part of your job, Sans was one of the monsters you would be seeing regularly because of the fact that he has the lowest HP of the entire prison. Well, one HP to be precise. In order to be seen as a humane place, he was sent for regular check ups because without it, they would be accused of being racist by monster activists. 

“Well. Way to ruin a joke kid.” The skeleton spoke and you tilted your head confused. “I’m Sans.” Collecting yourself you offered up a smile and held out your hand. 

“Nice to meet you Sans, I’m Y/N. I’ll be your nurse from now on!”


	2. Wise Guy Aye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sans for the first time for his appointment!

You watched as Sans looked at your hands and then back up at you with a slight amused glint in his eyes, and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly but made no move to shake your own hand. The next seconds were filled with a tense atmosphere and you slowly lowered your hand squirming awkwardly as the skeleton in front of you just chuckled in amusement. 

“I can’t shake your hand kid.” he still had that amused tone as he jostled in his arms, the movement was accompanied by a jingling noise that made you look down, instantly your cheeks flared with embarrassment. Sans hands were restrained with small chains that were attached to his feet, he noticed your gaze and the constant grin on his face grew even wider. “It’s precaution I think,” he brushed it off but you could hear the way his voice deepened slightly in annoyance. You knew that monsters and humans alike both wandered without cuffs inside the main area, but you supposed that while walking outside of it, and from what you could remember from your first welcome pack the cuffs restrain magic to make sure that monsters and some humans couldn’t form attacks and cause trouble. 

  
“Of course, of course...but. Let’s get those off shall we?” you tried to push away the embarrassment of messing up your first meeting and stepped aside to let him in. “I can’t examine you fully with your hands and magic restrained.” plus there was something about watching the monster shuffle in that made your heart ache slightly in response but you had to push it back. This was a criminal, you couldn’t forget that. Despite that though, there was no feeling of discomfort and you were more relaxed than you thought you would be your first time meeting Sans. Sans automatically walked over to the small bed and pushed himself up, a feat you found slightly impressive with his hands shackled to his feet. 

As you walked over fishing out the key-card to be used on the electric lock, you found that the white eye lights of sans never left you and despite the ever present smile it was tight and there was a slight downward tilt to his eye sockets. His gaze remained on you as you walked over and unlocked the chains as they fell to the floor with a clatter loud inside the silence of the room and it took a moment before Sans stretched out and you half expected to hear the pop that were all too common when you stretched from a long time of sitting still, but it supposed it was something about magic. “Well that is much better, isn't it!” You said cheerfully with a small clap of your hands, and you turned towards your desk and turned to sit down. 

A long winded sound that sounded suspiciously like a soggy fart echoed around the room as you sat down, your entire face flushing a bright end as you began to splutter. 

Sans on the other hand looked absolutely delighted, his shoulders shaking slightly as his eyelights brightened and wobbled slightly around the edges. Unsure of exactly wanted to say, his shoulders began to shake as he gave out a small chuckle with quickly evolved into a full triumphant laugh as he threw his head back. The unrestrained joy he shown was quickly pulled back in as he wiped a non existent tear from his eye. Could skeletons even cry? 

“Stars that was...stars.” he trailed off chuckling as he glanced at you with the grin almost challenging you to say something, there was a slight shiver and as you stood again there was sitting a whoopie cushion under the seat. “I forgot how much of a classic that is.” he muttered but his sentence ended quickly as the giggle that escaped from you surprised him. 

Sans would be the first to admit, he didn’t trust humans, but being in prison only seemed to cement that fact in his mind. He had been walking with Papyrus to get some food when they had seen some humans pressure a few froggits into an ally reeking of LoVe and bad intent. Enough to kill. His brother being the coolest, demanded that sans with his 1 HoPe. Remained away from the fight and rushed in to rescue the froggits. Sans humored him for a bit before lazily wandering into the ally. Just in time to see the humans ganging up on his brother and dragging a knife across Papyrus’ chest. He knew his brother could take it. He knew it would only take a few HP from his brothers hundreds. But there was something about a human coming at his brother with a knife, that shook his entire soul and the next thing he remembered was coming too in front of humans lying on the floor their souls shattering in front of him. 

The lawyer they had been given was trying to get the jury to see that it was self defense, but unfortunately for Sans the jury had been filled with some untrustworthy humans, ones that definitely had a higher LV than he would have liked. So he was put away for the murders of multiple humans. He would have thrown a bigger fight about it going in, if Papyrus hadn’t begged him not to, his brother was so cool. 

Having a low HP did give him a benefit in prison though, they had to take care of him and make sure he didn’t dust while on property, and he managed to keep to himself most of the time. Only fighting if absolutely necessary, most prisoners now knew that just because he has a low HP doesn’t mean hes to be messed with. The nurse before had been a prick, never reacting to his puns and being very uncaring with cold hands and sharp equipment, Sans had to count himself lucky that the nurse had just wanted to do his job otherwise he would of had a feeling that his HP might of gone down. However when talking to some of the other monsters put in for situations similar to Sans, apparently the nurse hadn’t been so nice to others as they had HP to spare, and the guards at the main area had been bad enough. So began Sans personal mission, it hadn’t taken long with taunts and jokes to get the nurse to lash out and then with acting from Sans part, the prison had no choice but to fire the guy. 

So when returning for his usual appointment, he was ready to meet another stuck up human nurse but he was slightly surprised when you opened the door, and was also more on edge on how his soul relaxed at the sight of you. He couldn’t trust you yet though, you are a human though and he knows not to trust humans. He expected an eye roll with the whoopie cushion or maybe to ignore it. But not to laugh. Not one has laughed at it before. 

“Oh my stars, I thought that was me! A whoopie cushion!? How old are you?” You giggled moving the whoopie cushion on the table sitting back down very slowly before returning to looking back at Sans, your amused laughter dying off. The corners of his smile were tilted slightly downwards now and he was just staring at you, in a way that made you want to hide your face. You coughed slightly to hide any last giggles before you pulled up his file on the computer.    
  
“Well then, lets get started,” you muttered and pulled over a small tool used to measure HP. “I know souls are very private so I won’t bring you into an encounter to check you.” you hummed quietly as you set up the machine making sure the frequency was just right. “But I do need to check your HP with this little machine here, it shouldn’t hurt but let me know if you feel discomfort.” you nodded realising you were rambling slightly. Sans just nodded so you took that as an okay to continue so you booted it up and gently pressed the machine to Sans neck. Up close you got a bit of a chance to study his bones, they looked very similar to normal humans bones but slightly thicker with a few extra to give out a more human like appearance. 

A small beeping told you the machine was done and you pulled back with a happy smile. 

“Oh! 1.2 HP!” you said cheerfully as you went back to the computer to write that up in his file. “You must be well rested, sleeping does raise HP above max doesn’t it.” Sans seemed to find this comment funny as he chuckled again and nodded but you noticed that there seemed to be a slight blue under his eye sockets. 

“Well then, looks like you don’t have to  _ nurse  _ me back to health.” you groaned slightly as you rolled your eyes but knew you were smiling. 

“Oh a funny _ bones _ are you?” you shot back and from the glint in his eye and the smile on his face you knew that you had just opened a can of worms that you shouldn’t of opened. Sans closed his eyes, as you tried not to stare in fascination, grinned lazily placing his arms behind his back. 

“Oh yeah, I tell some real  _ Rib-ticklers  _ ! No  _ fibula  _ about it.” He was rapid firing them off now and you were already out of your best material. You chuckled slightly as you brought over some other instruments to do a simple check up. You had arranged for some needles to be brought up in case any patients needed blood taking for testing, but you couldn’t bring yourself to even attempt that with a skeleton. Magical or otherwise. “Awe come on kiddo, not even gonna give it a  _ shot _ ?” the impeccable timing caught you off guard and you let out a snigger and you hid it behind your hand but Sans was positively beaming. 

By the end of the checkup, whereas when he came in at the beginning with an edge to him, he left seemingly genuinely smiling which is something that made you smile yourself. You looked at the cuffs with your own smile falling slightly as you sighed, you really didn’t want to do this. 

“Awe come on kiddo.” Sans smiled as he held his hands out for you to put them on. “They won’t be on for long.”

“I suppose” you shrugged slightly as you clipped them on despite really not feeling like it, as you held the door open and watched as he shuffled out again towards a guard that was waiting outside. 

“I don’t want to see you until your next appointment!” you warned with a grin as Sans chuckled and fired off a wink (again! How does the bone close?!) 

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it kiddo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love already!! <3
> 
> You are all amazing! 
> 
> Do let me know what you all think of this chapter!


	3. Bone Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try and talk out a few work based anxieties and then you meet a new trouble maker that gets pushed into your office.

The first month of your job had absolutely flown by, and you really weren’t expecting it to go that quickly and go that well. Your first few weeks with Sans had started off slightly rocky, and despite the lighthearted chatter that happened in the room there was still a type of underlying atmosphere that you couldn’t seem to shake. So you just took it in your stride, while trying your hardest to appear calm and friendly throughout the whole thing.    
  
During the first week though, you saw to other monsters that were there in the prison with the occasional human thrown in, which didn’t surprise you as you were called in as a monster specialist. One thing that you had noticed is that all the monsters were lovely, sure they had been a bit sharp and dismissive when you first met them. Bar one of them, the seahorse you had seen on your first day, had been unapologetically flirty and pushy, and it had been really difficult to get a magic reading from him without him thinking you were coming onto him. But early years of retail service had helped and you managed to get through it, albeit exhausted, and when Sans next came in you he seemed to wince in sympathy. 

“Yeah that's Aaron. He’s a handful. At least he’s not Jerry.” He shuddered again but had a lighthearted smile on as you chuckled doing the usual stat checks. You don’t know what it was, but this time the atmosphere had gone and you felt like you were able to breathe properly for the first time in a while. You even found yourself looking up bad jokes the day before to make sure you wouldn’t run out of material around the funny skeleton, and he seemed to appreciate you telling them even though you were sure he had heard them all before anyway. That's how you and Sans slipped into a nice routine, whenever he would come over you would catch up while checking his stats and you two would get talking about everything else, sometimes even after the official check up was finished. If you ever wanted to get Sans talking, it would be about his brother Papyrus, you knew the name vaguely from the TV, but Sans’ eyelights would practically glow as he talked about how cool his brother was. 

“You know the first thing he did was take cooking classes!” Sans would excitedly explain while you took his magic reading one day. “Not just to learn, but he wanted to make spaghetti for the whole neighborhood!” 

“That is very sweet of him!” you said honestly as you worked scanning and updating your system. “He sounds really cool, you definitely raised him well Sans.” you said truthfully with a soft smile and as you glanced over you saw that his face had gone a light blue which made you smile again with a happy smile. 

During one point, your mum had called with her constant worry, and her words made you start to feel anxious that you were getting too comfortable with the monsters in the prison. They were criminals afterall. But you couldn’t bring it upon yourself to hate them, especially Sans, none of the ones you had seen to were mean or violent. You hadn’t really worried about it before, just working to the best of your ability but from the barrage of questions from your mum had brought the thoughts to the front of your brain, which appeared to show while you were working.

  
“Everything okay kiddo?” Sans had asked with a slight frown sweat appearing on the top of his brow as you fiddled nervously with your hands and you hesitated slightly. “You know you can ask anything right kiddo, I’m an open book you can see right through me.” He shifted slightly when you didn’t react to the pun like you normally did, and you took a deep breath. 

“What are you in prison for Sans?” you asked quietly as you looked at him, and for a moment he was unsure of what to say. He felt the sweat build up more on his forehead. 

“I….uh. Don’t you have it on your system?” he tried to deflect it, which surprised himself really. He normally didn’t have much of a problem telling others what he was in for, he knew he was innocent of any real crime and it was racism that put him here really. But now he felt his soul waver slightly at the thought of telling you why he was in, he watched as you shook your head. 

“No I don’t have access to that sort of stuff...You don’t have to tell me...I was just curious.” he watched as you quickly deflected as his soul gave a pang you were obvious going through something but was still trying to make him feel comfortable. He let out a sigh. 

“I would say self-defense but I’m in for murder really.” he shrugged lightly and when you looked up your eyebrows were furrowed slightly in thought and confusion so he elaborated. “Some humans tried to attack me and my brother so I attacked back but went a little too hard for them.” he shrugged carefully as he watched your reaction. 

“So...you were just protecting yourself?” your voice was small and he could hear the silent plea in there and he sighed sitting back but settling on his usual smile.    
  


“Yep.” with that single word it was like a whole weight had been lifted from your shoulders and you smiled gently already feeling a lot better. You reached out gently and put your hand on his, and just for a moment he could feel the humm of your soul under your skin. You watched as his cheeks went a light blue. 

“Thank you Sans, you didn’t have to do that for me. So thank you for telling me.” You wanted to know that you were glad that he was being open to you, knowing that he killed humans wasn’t a super relief to you but it was in self defense, you definitely believed him, he had no reason to lie. Pushing back the negative thoughts of today you managed to slip back into the usual routine for you two. 

It was during a lunch break of yours when there was a knock at your door, for a moment you sat confused, you had sworn that Sans routine checkup wasn’t for a few more days. You stood and walked towards the door, and as soon as you opened it you had to step aside as a skeleton was pushed into your room by a guard with a quick dismissive ‘he’s all yours’ before the guard walked off leaving you standing slightly in shock. 

“Well. Hi there sweetheart. Wondering when I was gonna meet ya again.” The voice didn’t seem familiar to you so gently closing the door you turned around and froze again your eyes widening. You had to tilt your head up this time to see the monster in front of you, and when you did you were caught under the gaze of two red eyelights glowing down at you. One you realised seemed familiar, and you remembered the eyes you had seen on your first day and yours own widened slightly in recognition. The skeleton chuckled at that as he adjusted his stance and his grin grew, and your eyes finally pulled away from the red eyelights and noticed a gold tooth that was cracked into his teeth, your eyes flitted down to the jumpsuit and saw the name Red sewed into the material of the jumpsuit. 

  
“Knew I made an impression sweetheart, but my eyes are up here.” a red blush coming uncalled to your cheeks you snapped your eyes back up stepping back so you could take in Red fully. You couldn’t help but think of Sans as a reference of appearance, but you suppose that was because of the fact he was really the only other skeleton that you knew. Red was definitely different from your other friend though. For one he was a lot taller and built slightly stockier too, whereas Sans bones seemed only just thicker than most human bones Reds appeared a lot thicker maybe the size of your arm. You had the distinct impression that this is definitely a monster that could break you easier than breaking a sweat. You returned to looking at him in the eye, glancing at the tooth for a moment before then going back to his eyes, somehow Reds grin grew even more but before he could speak again you noticed what seemed to be red tinted bone marrow from a crack on his cheek. Almost instantly you were shoved into work mode. 

“Why didn’t you make it obvious you were hurt dummy!” You squeaked out as you quickly scanned off the cuffs and dragged Red towards the chair and sat him down. You would of had a feeling that if you put him on the bed you wouldn’t of been able to reach so the chair would have to do. Red seemed slightly in shock by your reaction and so was silent for just a moment, which allowed you to get out the alcohol wipes, carefully you walked over and gripped his skull. “Keep still, this might sting.” You sighed as you gently kept his skull in place and wiped away the dirt from the wound, as you did so Red hissed and flinched back slightly. “I said keep still!” You insisted with a frown. 

“Alright kitten keep ya claws in.” He muttered quietly as you held his cheek bones in your hand carefully while you were working meaning you missed the red that appeared around the corner of his cheeks briefly. You bristled slightly at the name as you pulled back now that the cut was clean, he didn’t say it in a way that made you want to run for the nearest building, but you were still running high on the stress of work today. Instantly you smirked having an idea, quickly straightening out your face, you turned around and grabbed something from your bag and then went to dug around in the box of plasters. Red seemed relaxed now as he lounged out in the chair with a smirk on his face, and you smiled politely back as you walked over. 

  
“I need to put this on so it doesn’t get infected.” To be honest you weren’t exactly sure monster cuts got infected but Red seemed to accept it as he nodded and leant forwards towards your hand. 

“Do I get a kiss too kitten, I’ve heard it does wonders.” He practically purred and for a moment you faltered, your own cheeks going red. You thought that Sans voice was low, but damn Reds was low! And with his voice like this it had a slightly edged growl that made you flush, quickly you shook your head to get rid of the thoughts and in answer to his question as you cleared your head. 

“Just a plaster bone-boy.” You sighed as you put on the plaster, then stood back to smile at your handywork. “All done.” Now as far as Red knew you had just put a white default plaster over the cut, however he had rubbed you the wrong way with the kitten nickname. So of course you pulled out your special plasters which were a bright pink with red hearts and a white kitten with its paws out. It looked so out of place on this large and scared skeleton that you had to hide back a laugh at the sight of it. 

“Bone boy?” The large smirk appeared again on his face as he leant even closer to you quickly stealing your breath away, as you watched his red eyelights with your own wide eyes. “Well kitten maybe not right away but I like where these thoughts are going.” He chuckled and you saw his shoulders shake slightly as your entire face flared up. 

You could only squeak slightly in response as you tried to come up with some sort of response but of course the only phrase could think of slipped out before you could stop it. 

“But you’re a skeleton?” Your voice was higher than you would like, and for a moment Red just blinked before he threw his head back with a roaring laugh and you couldn’t help but compare it to Sans, it was definitely lower and slightly more scratchy but was still a nice laugh. 

“Oh kitten you’re a riot.” He eventually chuckled, “But don’t worry it isn’t an issue.” Confused and about to speak up you tilted your head and opened your mouth but Red opened his as a red tongue licked the outside of his teeth as he rose a brow bone. 

Yeah

No. 

“Well that's it for your appointment!” You squeaked and flustered you grabbed a monster candy from the bowl on your desk and quickly shoved it into his mouth, before pulling him up. Thinking back, he definitely stood up because you were sure you wouldn’t of been able to lift him yourself, but he didn’t protest as you lead him towards the door and cuffed him before opening the door and letting him out. 

“Have a good day!” As you shut the door quickly behind him and leant on the door again with a slight sigh as you clasped your hands to your cheeks to cool them quickly. You heard Reds telltale laugh slowly quieten as he was lead away back to the main yard. You remained there for a moment before eventually the image of big bad Red trying to strut around prison with a kissy kissy mew mew kitty plaster and then your embarrassed face let way for a triumphant smirk and you stood brushing yourself down with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this chapter, Red is so fun to write!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments! They all make my day and I look forwards to reading them! 
> 
> University has now started up so I plan to update once every two weeks, but more than likely I'll get excited and get to update before then. 
> 
> If you want more consistent update announcements I have made a tumblr for my skeleton trash side of things! I will probably try and draw some art too, and am happy to chat with you all!
> 
> https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com/post/190520263407/show-chapter-archive


	4. Big Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency leads to an intro to another skeleton...how many are there?!
> 
> warning this does include some mentions to blood and injury!

Red was absolutely buzzing as he walked away his chuckles died out as he walked away. He was over the moon as his soul soared. It had been a long time since he had laughed that hard but he couldn’t help it. The adorable deer in headlights look partnered with the red that covered your entire face made his soul soar. Better than those usual assholes that normally worked here, first of all you wasn’t bad to look at but then immediately going to help him without a second thought, stars you matched your soul down to a T. He now understood why Sans seemed to complacent now when coming back from his weekly checkups, lucky bastard got to see you once a week, Red was strongly considering getting into more fights now. It wouldn’t be hard to get hurt but still keep run of the place. 

Surprisingly deep in thought, Red didn’t really give the other inmates much of a thought as he walked in with a smug grin on his face, walking straight to the middle of the common area and taking his seat swinging his legs up to relax with a chuckle. There was silence around him which was kinda surprising as there was usually some sort of discussion or argument going on. When he cracked open his eye sockets he spotted most if not all of the table was staring at him with amusement. Instantly Red forced his face to his usual angry scowl and glared at them. 

  
“What.” he growled out eye lights flashing dangerously, and normally that would be enough for them to lower their heads and look away but surprisingly not today. Apart from a few of the weaker ones that quickly looked away, these guys just kept staring. 

“You uh. Got a boo boo there Red?” Some guy chuckled as a group of his friends sniggered learning in whispering amongst themselves. 

  
“What the fuck are you on about idiots.” Red growled his low patience growing shorter by the moment, there was something about the grins on their faces that rubbed him the wrong way. His fingers went and stretched slightly at where the plaster was. Plenty of inmates had plasters and bandages before so he didn’t get what the problem was now. His magic itched just under the surface as his temper began to rise which didn’t help when he spotted Sans lazily walk past who also smirked after giving him an eye over. 

“Did you see the new nurse?” Sans questioned still holding amusement in his tone which caused Red to let out a low warning growl. 

“Of course I fucking did.” Red noticed a slight flash in Sans expression and smirked slightly sitting up straighter to appear taller than the other skeleton. The others watched the conversation with interest almost waiting for another fight to break out. “She was a reeeeal sweetheart. Definitely likes me.” He pulled out his words really wanting Sans to react somehow but to his absolute annoyance Sans just chuckled his grin not wavering. 

“Oh yeah, she’s the best.” And then he had the audacity to laugh! Completely ignoring the growl from Red, Sans walked off still chuckling. Red knew that it wouldn’t be strategic to fight Sans right now, but as soon as the table broke into laughter with Sans Red grabbed the nearest monster and pulled him up to his height and growled lowly in his face flashing his sharp fangs. Instantly they shut up and froze staring at him in fear. Red magic was itching to hit something but he didn’t want to get locked up in solitary for too many fights so he threw the now cowering monster to the ground and summoned a bone and slammed it into the floor beside him as a show of strength. 

“Anyone else have something to say?” He threatened and was satisfied with the silence that then fell across the room. “Fucking cowards.” he muttered as he stood to walk back to his room, grabbing some of the food from the others as he went. He had absolutely no idea what had gotten into them today, but he’d have to be careful if they were getting to loose with their mouths cause if someone got too big for his britches Red would have to put them into the ground to solidify his position at the top. Maybe he could fight Sans, it would be nice to maybe break a few of his bones. 

As he was walking to sit down on his bed he saw a flash of pink that appeared on his mirror and he paused and double backed for a moment, confused at the flash of the colour. Then it hit him at why the other inmates where acting the way they were. On his face with a cute little kitten was a pink plaster and he then realised that you hit him with the mix up while healing him up. He chuckled as he tore off the bandage with a grin. So you weren’t just cute… good to know. 

Sans was sitting on the bed with a slight smile with a grin, as you wrote up the stuff that you found that may be important. Watching you humm slightly he grinned as he leant back his hands behind his head. 

“So kiddo, finally showed your claws did you?” You glanced up confused at what he was getting at your head tilted slightly. Sans however, seemed to take delight in the fact you didn’t know what he was getting at, and his grin grew even larger. “A real purrfect combo, no need to plaster it up though.” He started leaning over as you furrowed your brow just waiting. When it hit he chuckled as your eyes widened and you flushed embarrassed. 

“OH my god the plaster with red! You saw that?!” You squeaked and Sans couldn’t hold in the laughter as he tried to imagine what it would have looked like you trying to sneak it on. You giggled slightly along with Sans laughter but fiddled slightly with your fingers as you glanced up. “Uh...is he mad?” you asked worried. As funny as it was at the time, you were still worried that he was mad because as well as you got on with the monsters here they were still criminals and some of them did hold a big temper. Sans seemed to notice your hesitancy and looked at you gently.    
  


“Not with you kiddo.” He shrugged.  _ Not sure anyone could remain at you.  _ He thought to himself. “Though the idiots that tried to make fun of it was another story.” he chuckled slightly as you looked at him with wide eyes. 

“I don’t want him to get in tr-” you were interrupted by the door slamming open making you jump with a squeak. Another nurse that you had seen around the area looked at you with wild frightened eyes. 

  
“We need you down at high risk immediately!” he yelled. “It’s a code red!” And with that he quickly dashed out again and you took a second before rushing into action as Sans looked at you confused. 

  
“Sorry to cut this short! I’ll see you next time Sans.” as you quickly cuffed him before rushing out of the room making sure to grab hold of the emergency tools you had been given. Breathing heavily you ran to the high risk area and scanned yourself through hurriedly rushing towards the crowd of medical crew that was around one of the rooms. As you rushed forwards the stench of blood was starting to grow more prominent and you paused for a split second your nose wrinkling slightly in distaste. 

It was then that you picked up the muffled shouts of pain and you were jolted into action yet again, there was an overall sense of panic in the air as you walked over and looked into the room. And for a split second you wished you hadn’t. 

On the floor was another nurse clutching his arm which was shining a dark red as a puddle started to grow around them as they cried out in pain. Your eyes widened in shock, why wasn’t anyone helping him! You grabbed some of the bandages and rushed forwards through the crowds to get to the side of the injured nurse quickly applying an emergency tourniquet. You looked up and still no one was coming over to help you. What is wrong with them?!

Then you heard the low growl and you froze, gulping you turned your head and realised why no one had entered. Standing close by with blood dripping down his chin was another monster with its teeth out growling with each breath and for a moment you were frozen in fear your own breathing increasing. Another skeleton. But this is what you would see when you think of a monster. A singular dark red pinhole eyelight was focused on you as it leads into a large crack that made you feel slightly sick at how sharp and jagged it was. And this skeleton was huge. If you had thought Red was large then this skeleton was gigantic. You shivered in fear as he focused in on you but you realised that the growling was quietening. 

“Uh...hello.” You squeaked unable to stop yourself as you stood slightly in front of the still whimpering and crying nurse in order to protect them from the skeleton in front of you. The red light was still following your movements as it quickly scanned you and you realised just how small you probably looked to him. Trying to make sure you kept calm you looked another step forwards to leave room for the other nurses to help the injured one, quickly you looked at the bloody jumpsuit the skeleton was wearing. “Skull?” you said hesitantly and Skull jolted slightly in surprise as his head tilted slightly like a dog. He didn’t seem to still be violent. “Why don’t we sit over here?” you spoke quietly trying to stop the squeak in your voice, you stepped forwards again and then there was a slight shudder from Skull. 

“D...don’t….touch.” he spoke quietly in a low and gruff voice and you felt your heart ache at the fear in his tone. Hearing hushed voices and movement behind you, you saw Skulls eyelight shrink and look behind you and the growl started to start up again so you moved again and forced another smile. 

“I won’t touch you. I promise Skull.” you spoke gently as if talking to a spooked animal. “Why don’t we go and sit down and relax.” Skull looked at you and stared for a while before nodding and stepped back obviously waiting for you to follow. 

  
Taking a deep breath you did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is super late!! I'm now at uni and I got really ill this past week so sorry it's kinda short as well!
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments I adore reading through them and they always make me smile!
> 
> Remember I have a tumblr where I can answer any questions and I post updates so you know when I've updated! Come say high! 
> 
> https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com


	5. So C U T E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull sees you for the first time.

Skull was confused. There wasn’t really any other way the large skeleton could explain it. He hadn’t felt like this in a long long time and so he just marked it off as a new feeling entirely. To be honest he wasn’t entirely sure of how he got into this situation. Ever since he had been placed in this room they had kept a heavy magic restrainer on him and the low light always made him sleepy and in a slight comatose state. He hated it. The low lighting meant that whenever they checked up on him his head pounded in pain, and they would prod him with different instruments. His first few times during the check up he had reacted snarling and growling at the nurses that even came close. He hated to be touched. It hurt. They hurt him. There was one time where a particularly nasty nurse grabbed his head wound harshly so of course Skull had reacted back biting down harshly on the man's hand tearing it clean off. At the time Skull didn’t care at all and had a slight smugness to the situation as he managed to get the man to stop but immediately it had backfired on him as they brought in the muzzle. He didn’t like the muzzle. It made his jaw hurt while also making it even harder for him to talk, so he just stopped. The nurses still responded well to the large growls that he could produce so he would just stick to that. If they wanted him to be like an animal he still would be. 

So of course he was shocked when a nurse came in for a check up and removed the muzzle, it was all explained as soon as the nurse started to pull down his jaw to look at Skulls teeth. Skull let out a warning growl as he tried to move and make it more difficult for the man. 

“Stop moving you stupid fucking thing.” the man hissed with a rather sharp tug on Skulls crack that sent pain flaring through his body. His growl grew again and he tried to bare his teeth in a snarl but the nurse still didn’t take the hint. “Stars above you’re a pain. You’re not even dangerous are you. Just chained up like a fucking dog.” Skull stared at the man for a moment his eyelight going out as he stared with empty sockets before the old call for blood took over in his mind. 

From there it was a bit of a blurr, it always was with him. When he lets his emotions take over there's always a dull ache in the back of his head and then what he actually does is a bit of a blur to him. When he regained his senses, he was first aware of the warm liquid that dripped down his chin something he instantly recognised as blood thanks to the unmistakable scent of iron. Then it was the noise, the nurse was on the floor cursing and crying out in pain as he clutched his arm close. Yet again Skull just stared down at him with a slight smirk. It was his fault, for provoking him. Skull did warn him after all. That smugness then went away as soon as the other officers ran in, they stared at him but none were approaching. That’s when he remembered what he looked like and who was the more dangerous one here. He scowled and let out a low growl bearing his teeth and a few of them flinched back and he smirked smugly, no one was going to approach him. Not right now. For a moment Skull relished in being free and unrestrained as he stretched out his large joints, and if any of the nurses went to move he let out another low threatening growl and they snapped back into place instantly. 

Then something happened that Skull wasn’t expecting. You appeared. He watched as you came hurrying in from the corridor your eyes wide as you rushed to the nurse to help him, pushing through the others that were too afraid to move. And for a moment Skull was too shocked to react, he could sense your soul and it seemed too warm and too bright to be in this place. You had run over to the nurse to help without even taking in the situation that you had put yourself in, and somehow Skull couldn’t help but find it  _ adorable. _ A few more of the nurses went to move so he growled again but this time your own head shot up and you turned to take in Skull as if finally noticing him. Skull prepared himself for the fear on your face to appear, maybe screaming, a lot of people screamed. What he didn’t suspect was for you to stand move in front of the nurse and speak. 

“Uh...hello.” Stars even your voice was cute. It was slightly unsure as he stared down at you, you just looked so small. What were you even doing here, there were a lot of dangerous monsters in here, himself included. You could get hurt. He then turned his focus to your soul. He had lost a lot of his ability to see hidden souls well a long time ago, but there was something about yours that was still calling out to him. It was bright and it was warm. Things he hadn’t felt for a long time. He wondered what it would be like to take it out and pull you into an encounter it would be just you and him. And to see the full soul in all of its glowing glory would be amazing.

“Skull?” He was shaken out of his thoughts by your voice again. That was his name...right? He jolted slightly as he met your eyes again his head tilting as he stared at you. You were shaking he could tell, and your eyes quickly darting back showed him that you were scared but still you walked forwards towards him. “Why don’t we sit over here?” He flinched at your voice as he hesitated to look at you. You were so small. So Cute. He didn’t want to hurt you but his magic was still buzzing creating an ache just under the bones, if you tried to touch him as well he knew he would lash out. He didn’t...no he couldn’t do that. You stepped forwards as he flinched again. 

“D...Don’t touch.” His voice was rough and sounded strange even to him, he hadn’t heard his own voice for so long. He saw your soul shudder slightly and he was stunned for a moment as you looked up at him with pity. That was not a look he was ready for. He was used to being looked at with fear and/or disgust. Not pity. As he stared at you, he almost missed the other nurses moving back towards the injured one behind you and he snapped his attention back towards them his eye sharpening as the growl started back up. Wait. You were speaking again. He shook his head slightly as he returned his attention back to you with a sigh. 

“Why don’t we sit down and relax?” Your voice was calm as you coaxed him away from the other of the nurses with a smile. Skull hesitated. But your soul was calling out to him camly and you stood with a gentle smile. He nodded quietly as he stepped back and looked pointedly at you and with a slight moment of hesitation you followed him. 

He walked carefully as he returned to his usual spot as he sat and stared at you. You were glancing towards the muzzle that was discarded on the floor and Skull tensed with wide eyes. 

  
“I won’t put that on don’t worry Skull.” You spoke carefully with a frown as you sat down. Skull appreciated that you didn’t approach him. He could feel the itch of his magic slowly shrink down as he focused on you with the more time that passed. You looked down and fiddled nervously with his hands and yet again he couldn’t help but take in how small you were. He shifted closer towards you as he looked over you with wide eyes. He could probably take your head easily in his hands. Slowly he reached out and put his hand on your head, underneath you let out a tiny squeak and stiffened too scared to move. Skull was glad you didn’t struggle. 

Almost immediately after proving his point his eyes dilated as he touched your head. Your hair… It was so  _ SOFT  _ . Skull began to fiddle with strands of hair almost afraid that it would break in his hands but it just fell between his fingers as he gently comed his fingers through your hair. He let out a small chuff as he shifted closer again, and he could hear your breathing start to speed up. Were you scared...he didn’t want you to be scared of him. If you were scared you would panic and he didn’t want you panicking that would be bad. He could feel you trembling slightly under his large hands. 

_ He wouldn’t let you be sad. _

He reached out moving his hand to your waist and pulling you into him. 

At that moment several things happened at once. One you made the cutest little squeak and Skull buried his head close. Two the nurses noticed and reacted shouting out in alarm and rushing forwards to grab you away from him, and Skull let out a low rumbling growl to stop them and you moved to face them. 

“No! No, he’s not doing anything bad! Don’t threaten him! He’s okay!” You spoke having to raise your voice to be heard through Skulls jumpsuit. Skull almost purred as you defended him and nuzzled closer enjoying the feel of your hair on his face. You were still trembling slightly in his arms and he let out a rumble to let you know you were safe and protected. He wouldn’t hurt you and no one else will. Vagley he recognised the smell of another monsters magic on you but he pushed it away, it’ll be okay he can get it off of you if you just stay with him. After a while you relaxed in his grip and he held you close, making sure not to hurt you. The nurses by now had got the useless and crying nurse out of the room and only a few remained watching Skull and his human carefully. 

“Skull…” Your voice spoke up quietly. “Skull I need to leave soon.” Your voice was more stable than before as you pat his arm gently. Skull didn’t respond he didn’t want you to go. 

“Skull. I need to pee.” you tried again as you squirmed and Skull just tightened his grip. You let out a sigh as you touched his skull gently which got his attention as he pulled back and looked at you with a dilated eyelight. “I will come back. I promise you.” You said with a soft smile. Skull stared at you. You were telling the truth he could see that, so hesitant he let you go. 

“S...Safe.” He tried to press in one last attempt to get you to stay with him, and you nodded with a giggle and Skull felt his soul expand. 

“I know. But I have a job Skull. I promise. I will be back.” you pat his skull gently before backing away slowly with a smile. Skull made sure to keep eye contact with you as he settled back down to sitting. You gave a small wave as you left the room. 

There were a few more nurses as they approached looking at the muzzle but this time Skull grabbed it and growled darkly at them his eyes narrowed. Quickly they looked at each other before leaving the cell locking the door quickly. Content Skull sat back in his position. 

He would behave. Only because you promised to see him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lulu- Yeah I love all of my sons equally!  
> Skull  
> Red  
> *looks at smudged writing on hand*  
> Snas
> 
> Okay but for real, this was just going to be a small part of skulls point of view but whoops! Skull is my favourite don't tell the others that! Also sorry for the long wait between updates, university is being really hard!
> 
> Remember I have a tumblr where I can answer any questions and I post updates so you know when I've updated! Come say high!
> 
> https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com


	6. Them Damn Skeletons!

You were exhausted, there was no other way to put it. After the experience with Skull you had been on edge all day and had been immediately called in to see your boss, and for a brief second you wished you were back in with Skull. 

“I can’t believe you!” He was ranting at you with a roll of his eyes, his voice raised which made you tense in your seat. “Interacting with high risk criminals is not what I hired you to do! There were guards to deal with that!” He scolded and you sat quietly taking it in even though in your mind you were instantly questioning what he said. The guards hadn’t acted at all as they were all too scared to, and you had to save the life of the nurse who was the one in immediate danger! But of course you couldn’t say any of that aloud so you just muttered a quiet apology as you sat praying you got to keep your job. There was a heavy sigh and looking up you saw your boss with his thumb and finger gently pinching the bridge. 

“However...the other nurses did commend you for your job. And Mr Reed will make a full recovery.” he spoke with a slightly softer voice and you looked up as your shoulders fell with a tension that you didn’t know was there. “They also told me how the high risk patient reacted well to you and didn’t act aggressively...So there will be a change in your requirements of your job.If you want it of course.” You just stared at your boss for a moment as he leant down to grab a large pile of papers, you could feel your heart racing as you looked at him the confusion written plainly on your face. In response he just nodded his head and pushed forward the stack of paper which you quickly grasped and pulled forwards to look at. 

Instantly you recognised the picture on the front of the paper as Skull but in this photo he was looking a lot more manic his eye lights only visible through a small pinprick of light and there was a blank expression on his face which made you shiver so you quickly glanced away as you looked at it. Skulls name and his inmate number was written at the top in bold and quickly skimming over the paper. You noticed that it was filled with personal details which made you frown quietly. 

  
“This is Skulls personal record.” you said confused as you looked up again as your boss nodded. “Why would I need Skulls personal record?” You echoed gently flicking through the paper as you winced there sure was a lot in here. 

  
“Well you will now be his designated nurse. I will give you a few days to read it through fully and make your decision but I beg you to think through this and accept please. This is the only time the criminal has reacted with a positive way to a nurses presence. “ 

You glanced down at the record again and thought for a moment, your head was saying that you should say no but deep down something clutched at your heart and the puppy dog eyes that Skull gave you earlier really couldn’t seem to leave your head. You gave another sigh. 

  
“I-”

“I don’t expect your decision immediately. “ Your boss finished as he stood with you mirroring his movements. “Just think it over and get back to me by the end of the week. That's all.” he nodded towards the door and you blinked before nodding and walking out clutching the papers. 

And although you were still going to go through and read it at your own pace, what you didn’t fully realise is that the moment you stepped through the door to your boss’ office was that your soul had already spoken. 

  
  
  


You had been hoping that you would have been able to relax a bit after that whole ordeal but the usual duties still called and the whole of the compound was due for a basic check up and vitamin hand out. So after downing a cup of coffee and sending a wistful look towards the examination bed in the corner of your room you grabbed your tools and key card and walked towards the compound. You signed in and walked through the compound towards your designated station. 

“Kiddo!”

“Kitten!”

You jumped slightly at the two voices and as you glanced over you spotted two familiar skeletons that had gotten up from their respective tables glaring at each other from across the room. You took a deep breath as you sighed glancing around for a moment before you gave a wave with one hand the other still holding your things. 

“Hiya guys!” You greeted before continuing to walk, your movement seemed to jolt the skeletons out of their glaring match as they watched you move off.   
  
“Come on sweetheart where's the fire?” You jumped with a squeak as Red appeared beside you all of a sudden and you looked around a moment in shock which just made his grin grow as he chuckled leaning against the wall in front of you as he conveniently blocked your way. “Can’t you spare a moment to talk to your favourite patient.” He leant forwards looming over you to try and get up in his space. 

  
“Red d-” Sans started with a tired voice but you glared up at Red with conviction. If anything, your run in with Skull had rubbed away at your nerves so much that now anything was just frustrating you at this point. 

  
“No he’s right.” You put on the show to sigh slightly and Red straightened again with an arrogant grin. 

  
“Of course I am kitten.” You looked up at him and offered a small smile as he watched you with a smug smirk. What he then didn’t expect was for you to turn and beam brightly up at Sans. 

“Well Sans how are you doing?” You asked with a happy smile, Sans spluttered slightly a little caught of guard and you noticed the build up of magic around his cheeks resulting in the adorable blue blush. Behind you, you could almost feel the disbelieving look from Red as he adjusted himself to watch you. Little did you know, but you had gained a small audience as the others in the common area watched this display. A few smirked and chuckled at you completely ignoring Red for favour of Sans. 

  
“Uh, yeah I’m good Kiddo.” Sans answered as he reached to scratch the back of his skull. “How was that emergency?” You blinked having forgotten that you had rushed out of Sans usual appointment to deal with Skull. You smiled with a sigh. 

“Draining, but dealt with!” you said brightly trying to keep the mood up as you turned. “Excuse me Red.” Red still looking at you a little with disbelief stepped out of the way to let you pass but still walked beside you. 

“Well pray tell Kitten why you smell like violent magic?” Red asked as you walked and you blinked looking at him. 

“I smell?” You asked your voice sharpening slightly forming a dangerous edge and Red quickly held out his hands a red tint going across his face and...was that sweat that was forming?!    
  


“Nonono not like that.” he chuckled as he walked him flanking one side of you while Sans walked on the other. “Magic with violent intent has a strong smell...it's a monster thing.” He seemed to think for a moment. “You didn’t get hurt did you kitten?” his red eyelight quickly scanning you over as he chuckled. 

“Of course not, I was dealing with one of the high risk patients but he was fine in the end.” you nodded as you walked to your station. Through the large bodies of Red and Sans, you hadn’t noticed a few of the other prisoners attempting to step forwards with a glint in their eye but while your focus was on Red, Sans turned his head and with extinguished eyelights glared at anyone that stepped too close. A few of the monster prisoners were watching slightly in shock at seeing Red and Sans working together and not attempting to stand up to each other peacocking, in order to gain order above one another without starting a fight that they knew that neither would win. “If anything he was just a bit  _ bonley _ .” You grinned up at Sans tilting your head towards him hoping for a reaction, which you got but it wasn’t the one you were expecting. 

Sans was looking down at you before glancing up at Red with concern, you quickly looked between the two as they kept eye contact, their eyebrows occasionally moving and you were suddenly struck with the fact that they were having conversation without even speaking just over your head. Bristiling slightly you coughed and crossed your arms as they looked at you before glancing away sheepishly. 

“This wouldn’t happen to be Skull would it kiddo?” Sans asked you and your eyes widened. “Oh you know him? I didn’t want to assume that all skeletons knew each other.” you admitted turning slightly sheepish yourself completely missing the panicked look the two of them shared. 

“You can’t be around him kitten, he's dangerous!” Red pressed looking at you stepping slightly in your path again but had at least learnt not to lean over you. “Everyones heard of Skull and what he did! That freak killed and ate all his victims.” 

“I know.”

“You know?! And you still went near him!” Reds voice was raising slightly attracting attention of the others around you and you winced slightly. 

“Yes Red. Because it was an Emergency.” You pressed the last word as you sighed. “And yes he got a bit grabby-” Red let out a spluttered noise of indignation “-but! He didn’t hurt me or even attempt to hurt me. Apparently that's the most receptive he’s been so the big boss man has put me in charge of looking out for him. “

“As in you’re his sole caretaker?” It was Sans that spoke up now and you looked at him a little shocked. What is it with these skeletons? 

“Well yeah, it’s like you Sans he needs frequent check ups so I’ll be doing those.” As you moved around Red who still sounded like he was short circuiting. “There will be guards on the outside but I have to help I can’t just ignore him! What if he gets hurt!” 

“Of fuckin’ course you can’t.” Red hissed glaring as he turned on his heels and stormed off, and for a moment you stood a little shocked as you blinked. 

“Don’t mind him. He’ll get over himself. Come on Kiddo I’ll give you a hand.” He picked up one of the boxes from your hand and walked beside you to your station. You sighed slightly having a feeling that wouldn’t be the last conversation you would be having about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope everyone is being safe in these weird times! Nurse Reader says WASH YA DAMN HANDS! And please practice social distancing! <3  
> Wishing you all stay safe and giving everyone virtual hugs!
> 
> Remember I have a tumblr where I can answer any questions and I post updates so you know when I've updated! Come say hi! 
> 
> https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com
> 
> Fanart-  
> Red and his kitty plaster by Mochaberrypie - https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com/post/611586465132134400/hope-this-goes-through-spend-like-an-hour-on-it


	7. Sports Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sports Day? Sure what could go wrong...

You honestly thought that once you had graduated high school you wouldn’t have seen another sports day but here you were sitting at the side of the court with a small bag of medicine and monster candy in case of an accident. You had been called into the office a few days earlier to talk to your boss as he was explaining about what was going to take place at the event, and you had to admit you were struggling to take it seriously at first. It seemed to you like it was just a cheap tactic to advertise that they were doing a good job to the outside town, well and getting funds from the money raised.

Honestly, you weren't that sure if the monster prisoners would want to take part in something like a sports day, but were perfectly okay to be proven wrong on the day. Monsters, you then learned are incredibly competitive, and seeing the sign up sheet there was a mass rush of names that were put on the sheet so they could take part. You chuckled slightly at the memory of setting up the sign up sheet. 

  
  


“Hello Kitty.” You had been sticking the sign up sheet up sheet when you heard the voice and glanced up to see Red walking over and leaning against the wall next to you, his hands going into the pockets of his prison uniform. After the conversation a few days ago about you becoming Skulls main caretaker, Red had ignored you for the most part just kinda scoffing and rolling his eyes lights whenever you were to spy him in the courtyard. Not that you particularly minded the rest from the insistent pet names was a welcome one, but you hadn’t really wanted to get on his bad side. Something that you figured you didn’t really want to do with anyone here. But soon enough, he began to get a bit closer and his attitude melted away back to the constant smirk on his face.    
  
“Hello Red, you’re not getting into trouble I hope.” You said offering a small smile as you glanced at him. “Though, I don’t think you'd be able to just leaning against the wall.” you raised your brows giving him a fake stern look. Red took it all in good nature as he let his eyes close as his head rested back chuckling the sound low and so quiet you almost missed it. 

“Nah Kitten, I’ve been a good boy. Why? You missed me at the office?” You rolled your eyes at the tone of his voice but couldn’t help the twitch up of the corners of your mouth. 

“No actually, I’m glad because it doesn’t mean you’ve gotten yourself hurt.” You said truthfully and when you glanced up at Red you noticed that his eye lights had expanded in his skull and were slightly misshapen as if they were trying to form something but had gotten stuck. There was a tense silence for a moment as he just stared at you before just shaking his head slightly before glancing at the sheet.    
  
“A sports day?” his voice echoed the same incredulous tone that you first had when finding out about the event.    
  
“Are you going to sign up?” You asked with a grin fully expecting the shake of his head, despite Reds reputation in the prison, you knew that he was a fairly lazy skeleton only really moving when he had to. 

“Nah kitten, not my sort of thing I’ll let the lower monsters have their fun for once.” he scoffed slightly and you stretched out for a moment.    
  
“Well then you won’t mind if I do then.” Your head spun around at the familiar voice of Sans as he walked over grinning. You watched as Sans quickly took the pen from your hand and wrote his name in the first empty line, while all you could do was watch on in slight surprise.    
  
“Really?” You asked “Sans do you really think that's such a good idea you know with the whole 1HP thing.” You checked your hands wrinkling your shirt slightly. Sans chuckled and put a bony hand on your head ruffling your hair much to your dismay as you squawked slightly to push him off.    
  
“Is cute you’re worried about me Doc.” He smiled down at you “I’m a big skeleton though, plus my brother wouldn’t be too proud of me if I didn’t.” He said with a light shrug and you once again noticed how highly Sans held his brother and it made your chest warm with happy feelings. At the mention of Sans brother it brought the information you had seen earlier to your head and you brightened.    
  
“Oh yeah! Papyrus had donated the most money to the cause, he seemed really into it!” You said excited to share the news and you didn’t miss Sans brighten yet again. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure about it at first but it seems like the sports day will be a lot of fun! It’ll be a lot of fun to see people competing!” You said growing more excited as you talked about it. “Maybe you’ll win something Sans, wouldn’t that be fun!” Sans chuckled as he watched you share your excitement about the sports day with a grin. 

“Outta the way jackass..” Red grumbled and grabbed the pen from Sans and shoved him away from the sign up sheet to hastily scrawled his name taking up two of the lines on the sheet as he looked at you. “You know what Kitten I think I changed my mind, why not take a moment to shove it into the monster's face who’s superior here. “ He straightened out slightly rolling back his shoulders as he stepped back before huffing off again. You just watched him walk off before then glancing at Sans with a mix of confusion and concern on your face but he just watched it with a mask of apathy and shrugged at you. 

You bid Sans a farewell as you had to get supplies ready and make sure that the other sign up sheets were put up around the other yards. Sans however pulled his gaze towards where Red was now sitting at the benches and slowly walked over to him.    
  
“Was that really an attempt at a challenge?” He scoffed slightly as he looked at Red. He knew that dodging around the question would mean that he wouldn’t get an answer so he just asked it straight out. Red ignored him for a moment but tensed and spun around as Sans took a step forwards towards the place he was sitting.    
  
“And what if it was cream puff.” He smirked tilting his head up as he got up using his obvious height difference to his advantage. “What are you gonna do about it?” Sans felt a familiar sensation of his soul trying to pull magic only for it to be blocked mostly by the restraints and all he could do was extinguish the eyelights from his sockets. Red just chuckled amused. “Yeah I thought as much.”    
  
Sans let out a low growl as he stood tall as he could, he despised when Red used his own height against him.    
  
“I will fight you Red.” He promised his voice low. “I might not be able to now, but I will.” He glanced around noticing that other monsters were starting to crowd smelling the bad intentions from the two bigger monsters in the area. Too much attention from them and it would bring the guards over and that was definitely not what he wanted. “Who knows. Maybe during the sports festival the restraints come off.” He said simply before turning on his heels and walking away. 

Red bristled “Was that a fuckin threat?! You have no idea who you’re messing with little man!” He yelled out to the retreating Sans before returning back to his bunk. 

Both skeletons were sweating.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for not updating everyone!! As you know the end of the world happened, and then I had to move house so I was with without a lot of things for a while so it was hard to motivate myself to write. But I am okay! And I hope you guys are as well, I love you all and thank you for still sticking with me! 
> 
> Remember I have a tumblr where I can answer any questions and I post updates n some of my fanart n stuff, Come say hi!
> 
> https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com
> 
> Fanart-  
> Red and his kitty plaster by Mochaberrypie - https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com/post/611586465132134400/hope-this-goes-through-spend-like-an-hour-on-it


	8. It begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean it's not gone wrong yet, maybe this will be okay after all!

“And there we go! Good as new.” You urged the small Whimsun gently, it had fallen over while practicing from the sprint and just kinda laid on the ground for a moment and you had worried it had seriously got itself hurt. Though it turned out it was barely a bruise and only a few HP points had been taken away, but still it wasn’t really responding, so you cleaned up the patch and put on a plaster using only warm smiles and a soft voice. You realised, from your time working here that monsters responded well to good intentions, and so even if they had nothing wrong with them a soft voice and a smile would do wonders, and once again you were right as after helping the little buddy out his usual downturned face gave you a smile and fluttered back into the courtyard. 

You had to admit you were worried about the sports day a little, you knew that the monsters would get a bit competitive but there seemed to be a huge tense atmosphere that seemed to overtake the prison. You just hoped that no one was going to get themselves hurt. Straightening up off of the ground you gently wiped the dust off yourself as you smiled gently waving a small hello to the guard that walked over to you looking at you carefully.    
  
“Are you alright ma’am?” The guard asked as he looked at you and you blinked at him a bit confused by the question.    
  
“Yes?” Your head tilting slightly. “Why wouldn’t I be?” You were the nurse after all it wasn’t often that you would get hurt yourself as you were only dealing with the injuries of the other monsters. The guard nodded as he looked around his eyes narrowed slightly as he walked over and leant over slightly as he looked.    
  
“I mean that monster got pretty close to you, sure it didn’t hurt you.” He said carefully as he had a frown on his face. Instantly you bristled as you looked at the guard.    
  
“The Whimsun?!” You held the shock in your voice, did the guard really think that a Whimsun could attack you...other than Moldsmals they were some of the most harmless monsters that you knew off. 

  
“I mean a monsters a monster, you can’t trust any of em ya know.” he explained, visibly checking you over for any injuries as he frowned. You glared and crossed your arms and glared at him.    
  
“No. No, I don’t know.” You said shortly grabbing your equipment and quickly turning heel to walk away with a frown, your heart still racing with anger. How dare he?! Judging someone just because of their species, was inexcusable. Even though they were prisoners, people got put into prison for all kinds of things! And even a lot of the time people got sent to prison where they didn’t even commit the crime they did! It happened to humans too; it didn’t help that a lot of people had a prejudice against monsters. 

You weren’t making excuses of course, you knew that some people were dangerous and you weren’t that naive. You just wanted to make sure that you gave everyone another chance to reform themselves. And no one here had been mean to you at all. Your head deep in its mine you didn’t even clock where you were going and jumped slightly feeling skeleton hands wrap around your arm. 

“Careful there Doc.” Sans voice gently shook you from your thoughts. “Nearly walked straight into me.” He paused for a moment after studying your face and the deepset anger shown by your furrowed brows. 

  
“Sorry Sans” you muttered quietly as he gently lowered his arms.    
  
“You okay?” Sans asked looking at you, “No one giving you trouble right?” He took a breath and relaxed slightly as you shook your head. 

“Not really, just someone said something that rubbed me the wrong way.” You sighed slightly, rubbing your temples and taking a deep breath. “But I should probably stop over thinking and starting doing my job.” You shrugged slightly as you adjusted the grip of your bag. 

Sans watched as you paused and gave him a bright smile. “You try your best out there today for the sports day okay!” Sans didn’t know what to say as you looked up at him proudly with a bright smile. Faltering for a moment all he could do was nod as your smile brightened even more. “What are you even doing?” You asked Sans curious.    
  
Sans grinned as he stood back and gestured at his get up, they had been allowed out of prison jumpsuits for the sports day and were allowed their original clothes only after they had been fully inspected for any contraband. “Well I thought the shorts would give it away but we’re playing volleyball.”    
  
You blinked as you glanced at the shorts he was wearing and yet again left confused as you looked at him. “Aren’t they basketball shorts?” you asked pulling your eyes up to look back at his head as you were too damn curious about looking at his legs, I mean you were a nurse god damn it ,it was only natural that you would be curious. Sans glanced down at his shorts and made a clicking noise with his fingers looking disappointed.    
  
“Damn, knew they came up short.” he muttered and you didn’t know if it was the deadpan delivery or how awful that one was but you quickly started laughing which made Sans grin.    
  
“That was so bad” You managed to get out before your chortles. 

  
“You’re still laughing though.”   
  
“That’s because it hit my funny bone.” You fired back quickly and he gave a small chuckle of his own, and you were thankful even though it probably wasn’t that funny. “Alright alright, that's enough of that.” you said with a grin. “You should probably get ready. I think volleyball is starting soon. '' Sans shrugged as he put his hands behind his head and walked back towards the outside court. You took a breath and followed, not even registering that somehow Sans was able to get your mind off of your previous dilemma without anything at all. 

A small crowd was now gathered outside a lot of the monsters sitting around in groups chatting excitedly among themselves as the teams lined up on the court. You spotted Sans get in the back as he lazily lifted his arm in a small wave and you grinned waving back and giving him a thumbs up. You wondered who would be on the other team and glanced over as your eyes widened slightly, spotting Red standing close to the net with a sneer on his face and his golden teeth glinting slightly in the light. Out of the usual orange suit, he looked a lot more comfortable wearing an oversize black and gold jacket that was lined around the rim of the hood with fur, and a red turtleneck under the jacket with a collar of sorts around his neck. That kind of confused you as why he would wear it, and how he would even have a neck to wear it around, but you supposed that the bones would keep it in place at least. 

He must have felt your gaze as he glanced over and his smirk grew again as he winked in your direction and chuckled slightly at your now red face. He leant back and stretched slightly as the other monsters got ready on the field. There was a large mix of monsters set out over the field and you had to admit you were excited to watch the match. 

It started fairly simply with the umpire guard explaining the rules briefly, magic was allowed but no killing or being excessively violent. You noticed that glancing around the courtyard there were a lot of guards standing around armed in the corner in case anything went wrong, but you knew that didn’t really make you feel safe so you were dreading how the monsters felt. You made sure that people were aware that you were there with monster candy and some monster food in case anything did accidentally happen. A couple of the nurses beside you kinda rolled their eyes and turned away while talking to themselves but a lot of the monsters sent you a grateful smile. 

Before the game started however you noticed that there was a big disbalance in teams, with the side Sans was on having a lot more monsters on the court and you frowned confused. Red just grinned.    
  
“Welp time to bring out our secret weapon.” he chuckled as he gave a small whistle. You followed his eyes and watched as round the corner a lot more guards came out and your eyes widened at who came round the corner. Suddenly all the armed guards kind of made sense. 

  
“Skull?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Volleyball, I've been re-watching Haikyuu! and so it came to mind as something that would be fun with magic. But what will happen you will have to see~   
> Thank you to all of you for your kind messages on the last chapter, it made me cry T-T I love you guys all so very much!
> 
> Remember I have a tumblr where I can answer any questions and I post updates n some of my fanart n stuff, Come say hi!
> 
> https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com
> 
> Fanart-  
> Red and his kitty plaster by Mochaberrypie - https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com/post/611586465132134400/hope-this-goes-through-spend-like-an-hour-on-it  
> Red in his jumpsuit by Me- https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com/post/624268068288430080/ever-drawn-fanart-for-your-own-fic-heh-me


	9. This probably wasn't the best idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah. That's what could go wrong.

_ “Welp time to bring out our secret weapon.” he chuckled as he gave a small whistle. You followed his eyes and watched as round the corner a lot more guards came out and your eyes widened at who came round the corner. Suddenly all the armed guards kind of made sense.  _

_  
_ _ “Skull?!”  _

_________________________________________________________________________

You shot up from where you were standing as you looked on with wide eyes as Skull was led onto the court looking around with sharp movements. Your heart was racing in nervousness as Skull settled in and Red patted the large skeleton on the arm and gave him a grin.    
  
“All ready big guy?” Red asked as Skull settled in his spot shooting a satisfied grin to Sans who was glaring over at the team while adjusting himself in his spot. Red on the other hand had pulled down skulls arm and started to talk to him in hushed whispers that you couldn’t quite hear. But once he had done, Skull glanced over and caught your eye and you could see his eyelights widen when he noticed you. He took a large step as if to walk towards you, but then glanced towards Red and remained in spot but instead turned his gaze to his hand pulling it up and waving enthusiastically at you, his teeth widening in a smile. With the movement you were shaken from your shocked stupor and hurriedly ran over going around the back of the court with Skull watching your every move. 

“Skull?” You said quietly as he nodded with a smile, “What are you doing here?” you kept your voice low as you stood by him. Skull raised his hand and placed it on top of your head, but this time you didn’t even flinch as he gently pat your head a low rumbling purr almost, though the sensation of rust seemed to fill your nose while your hairs stood on end and you knew that was peoples magic starting to grow. Skull still hadn’t answered as he stood gently touching your hair, so you gently reached up and pat his arm pulling his gaze back down to you. “Skull, what are you doing?” you repeated carefully and slowly. 

  
“Playing...Sports.” He said gently with a smile kneeling down as he looked at you. You hadn’t been this close up to Skull last time and you could see the small cracks going through his head wound that splayed out like cobwebs across his face. “They let me out,” there was so much joy in his voice as he told you, you just didn’t have the heart to voice your concerns so you just nodded. 

“They did indeed Skull, that’s great.” patting his arm again and you got rewarded by a sort of chuffing noise.    
  
“Alright kitten, you know I’m always happy to see you but I need you to step back so me and the big guy here can work our magic on da court.” Red appeared beside you also patting your head ruffling your hair a bit which seemed to disgruntle Skull a bit as Reds hand was quickly pushed away. You nodded looking at them as you offered a thumbs up and a smile.    
  
“Okay stay safe, I may be a nurse but I don’t want to work if I don’t have to.” You teased as you stepped back off of the court back to your original position. Glancing over to the other end of the court you watched Sans deep in talk with the other monsters in his team and shrugged lightly as you knew they were probably coming up with a game plan. Your eyes were pulled back to Skull as you sighed slightly, he looked so happy out there without his restraints on, you just hoped that there wouldn’t be a meltdown. 

“I hope this all works out…” you whispered quietly to yourself, unfortunately one of the other nurses overheard and scoffed slightly. 

  
“I mean you’re its handler aren't you.” she said pointedly “You better handle it.” You quickly shot them a glare and rolled your eyes returning your focus on the match, muttering quietly to yourself under your breath. You noticed then Sans was watching the otherside of the court with a slight frown glancing between you and then Red and Skull, you took a moment and smiled gently.    
  
“You okay Sans?” you asked carefully, walking over so you were more on his end of the field. His signature smile quickly returned to his face as he nodded his arms crossing behind his head as he leant back slightly, sometimes you swore that he held himself up with magic with that bad posture of this, though considering he was a skeleton monster it wasn’t that hard to consider.   
  
“Yeah I’m alright kiddo, just a bit uneasy with him being out.” He said, throwing a glance towards the other side of the court and yet again for what seemed like the hundredth time today you felt your irritation grow. In the earlier discussion Sans had been fine with the idea of you working with Skull and it was Red who seemed like it was the end of the world, but here you were with Red eagerly grinning while talking to Skull in hushed tones.    
  
“Seriously.” Your tone was flat as you gave him a deadpan stare and you noticed him start to sweat a little as he got uncomfortable. “Red seemed to be the one outwardly protesting Skull but here he is being the only one nice to him!” The sweat on Sans brow seemed to multiply and not for the first time you began to feel your thoughts wander as you watched, but managed to remain focused as Sans cleared his throat.    
  
“Well...uh...that’s why I’m a bit uneasy.” Sans hurriedly tried to explain his hands lowering from his relaxed stance of before this time going to shove them into the hands of his hoodie pocket the fabric rustling as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. “Red is not the type to do anything without an ulterior motive ya know.” Pausing you thought over Sans words and had to begrudgingly admit that he had some sense into what he was saying, you wouldn’t put it past Red to try and do something to Skull, but there were lots of guards around the area and the atmosphere seemed pretty relaxed to you so you weren’t that worried. 

“Maybe so, but he’s trying to get him involved still.” You said with a small sigh of your own. “I think it will do Skull some good to be out, you and Red get to at least walk around the prison and use the yard, Skull is just stuck in some room under lock and key, and they muzzle him Sans. Muzzle him.” The hurt in your voice must have been conveyed pretty well cause you noticed Sans flinch back slightly and let out a sigh of his own. “Look. I’m not mad,” you said gently and offered him a small smile which after a slight moment he returned as he looked at you. “I would just like it if you trusted him a little bit, trusted me.” you pushed a little more as you looked at him in the eye managing to make eye contact through the flicking of his eyelights and once again you caught the slight blue tinge that seemed to grow under his eye sockets. Eventually Sans closed his eyes and took a deep breath and once he opened his eyes again he seemed to return back to the normal Sans that you saw often in the nurses office.    
  
“You know what Kiddo you’re right, this sports day is a rare thing and everyone should be able to enjoy it.” Grinning brightly you reached over and gave him a quick hug before standing back to the sides of the court with a smile.    
  
“Thank you Sans! And good luck!” You called out though you also opened that statement up to the other two who were standing tall now seemingly done with discussing their game plan for the match. 

“Luck has nothing to do with it.” He chuckled as he winked at you before returning back to his position some of the monsters he was playing with giving him a few high fives and pats on the back. 

And with that. The match began to start. 

Instantly you knew you were right about this sports day, monsters were competitive. As soon as the whistle blew and the ball was thrown into the air the entire atmosphere changed, eyes were laser focused in and even some of the more harmless monsters seemed ready to take charge. There was a light prickling sensation as your hairs began to raise as an Aaron took a moment from flexing and hit the ball sending it soaring over the net, for a moment you were worried that it would go out of bounds but a rabbit monster chased after it and with a flying leap sent it back to the front of their side of the net. You didn’t know much about Volleyball but knew some of the basic positions and their functions, on the red side of the field (the one with Red funnily enough) had a Lesser Dog as their setter, so as the ball came flying park with a large bark LDs head began to stretch and propelled the ball upwards. Watching it with wide eyes, you almost didn’t notice as Red walked forwards and jumped up higher than you could ever thought and used a swing of his arm to propel the ball downwards towards the other side of the court. A Moldsmal shimmied over to try and catch it but was just too slow as the ball landed on the floor giving the point to the red team. 

“Thats what i’m talkin’ about!” Red celebrated with a grin high fiving the other monsters on his team with a grin. The first point had been scored so quickly you had hardly kept up but smiled and clapped with the rest of them smiling happily, as the positive mood from that side was hard to ignore. 

“Well done Red!” You called out as you clapped and Red glanced over before turning away with a red on his cheeks making you laugh a little more. You gave a quick glance over at the blue team and your heart ached a little after seeing their faces sink at not scoring a point so you flashed them the brightest smile you could and gave them a thumbs up. 

“Don’t worry guys! Next round will be yours I can feel it!” making sure that everyone felt included and positive, it seemed to work as everyone seemed to perk up a bit and Sans returned your thumbs up with one of his own. As per the rules the ball got passed over to the other team and again you watched as Red beckoned to Skull and as the big guy leant down whispered something into his ear and you watched as Skull nodded carefully. Slowly you pulled your eyes away and glanced over to the otherside as they got ready to start with Sans seemingly taking the lead at serving. Sans’ eyes seemed to quickly dart around before nodding and taking a slight running step forwards and throwing the ball up and sending it flying, there was a force behind it that honestly you weren’t expecting from Sans. To try and keep up you whipped your head towards the net, and just watched as Skull stood there raising his arms up and hardly reacting as the ball slammed into him, shocked you just stared as the ball went bouncing off him and back towards the side of the blue team and for a moment you thought that your previous comment was going to be a lie but out of nowhere a Temmie had bounced towards it and sent it flying it back into the air. The team was on it in an instant and from the helpful shouts of Sans they managed to get the ball towards the far right of the red team court. Skull tried to move towards it but was just too slow as the ball went flying past his fingers and landed on the floor. You cheered and clapped as the blue team celebrated, only just drowning out Reds loud curses from the other side of the court. 

  
Skull turned towards you walking over but pausing as he reached the end of the court and stared at you for a moment, making your heart freeze, before he let out a slow but wide grin gesturing to him and then the net and you relaxed as you couldn’t help but echo the smile back. 

“You did amazing Skull! I’m super proud of you!” You said truthfully with a soft smile and he returned it making a small shrugging movement with his arms before looking hopefully at you, and you realised he was asking for a hug. “When the game is over okay!” You promised with a nod and somehow Skull seemed to grin brighter as he nodded and walked slowly back to his spot on the court, turning towards the still steaming Red with an amused smirk and slowly reached out and pat Reds head. Who didn’t take it that well, shoving off Skulls hand with another curse but it made you giggle. 

Time passed as the game continued and it was just getting more heated, as you watched you noticed that more and more magic was starting to be used in play from added power to distraction, but it seemed to be okay as both teams were using it so no one was at a disadvantage though. You found yourself getting more and more drawn into the game, holding your breath the entire time the ball was in the air and sighing in relief when someone scored and letting yourself celebrate with them. 

Now it was time for the match point, the team that won the next point won the game, and even you shifted back a bit at tension was on the field. Sans and Red had now shifted so both were in front of the net glaring at each other through strained grins, you nearly stood to tell them to back it up but thought better of it as you sat to watch. It was at this moment that you realised that this game was definitely more than just a game for them, this was bragging rights and maybe dominance in the prison area. 

You took a deep breath as you watched the ball get launched forwards and to the setter who pushed with their arms to send it launching into the air. Everyone's eyes were on the ball and glancing over the two skeletons weren’t moving and you genuinely thought that they had forgotten that they were playing. Then in sync they leapt up their eyes ablaze with magic, Sans glowing a glorious blue while Reds was a bright red that was smoking around his eye socket. Instantly all the hair on your body stood on end, a shiver flew down your spine and the smell of copper filled your noise. Their hands went for the ball covering it in magic. One side of it glowing a blue matching Sans magic and the other a red matching Reds. There was a moment of nothing for just a split second and all you could hear was your own racing heart and the slight crackle of magic in the air, as the ball just hung mid air as the skeletons went down being forced forwards by both sides. Then, like a magnet it repelled itself out of its strange magic lock and went launching to the side. 

Straight towards you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will leave you guys on a decent end to a chapter and not a cliffhanger without having to wait like a month since the last one, but today is not that day!!!
> 
> That being said I absolutely love every single one of you, although I may not reply I read every comment and you guys really drive me to write this even through the hellhole that is lockdown so thank you!!
> 
> Once again, anything you liked?! Tell me about it! Something you didn't like?! Tell me about it(and maybe how I could improve it)! Anything you really want to see?! Tell me about it! I love to hear from you guys! Either through the comments or asks on my tumblr!
> 
> Come say hi! I do fanart and am very friendly I swear!  
> https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com
> 
> Fanart-  
> Red and his kitty plaster by Mochaberrypie - https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com/post/611586465132134400/hope-this-goes-through-spend-like-an-hour-on-it  
> Red in his jumpsuit by Me (yes I made fanart of my own fic leave me alone T-T)- https://self-indulgent-gremlin.tumblr.com/post/624268068288430080/ever-drawn-fanart-for-your-own-fic-heh-me


End file.
